Scout and Veteran
by ShaiaTheWolf
Summary: LOL X HTF XOVER Flippy was invited to the party. He Flips-out and kill everybody. But it was one problem for him, little Yorld Teemo and his shrooms. T for violence. I'm gonna write another chapter but please don't hate me. It's my first fanfic.


Scout and Veteran

**Chapter 1: Picnic Panic**

Petunia and Flaky walked slowly through the path to Flippy's house.  
"Are you sure we should invite Flyppy to our picnic. What will be if he flip out and kill us !?" Flaky asked scaried and looked at Flippy's house.  
"Come on Flaky! Flippy is our friend. We must invite him! If we won't invite him, he will fall in depression." Petunia rolled her eyes and knocked the door.

Flippy was in kitchen. He was mading a few cupcakes when he heard knocking.  
**"Maybe you should take knife?"** Evil said to him.  
"NO. There is my friends and i will not let murder them!" Flippy fall on the floor and started discussion with his alter-ego.  
**"What patetic. You're scared of me after all."** Evil repiled.  
"Stop it!" Flippy shouted.  
*knocking*  
"Flippy everything okay?" Flaky asked quietly.  
Flippy went to the door. He opened him and greeted them.  
"Yeah it's everything o.k.. " He said quietly. "What's going up?"  
"W-we are..." Flaky whispered.  
"We are going to invite you to the picnic!" Petunia shouted!  
Flippy whimpered but he decided to go for Flaky. He takes cupcakes and tea into a picnic basket and went with them.

... few minutes later

Petunia, Flaky and Flippy finally arrived to the picnic. Sun was burning they fur. It was amazing. Everywere nature, birds, buterflies. Like in dreams.  
"Here we are on a picnic! Hi everyone!* Petunia said to others animals. Russell and Splendid greeted them. Everyone sitted on red blanket.  
Handy was alone. He tried to to open a jar of peanut butter. He can't stand it and he made a flustrated face. Flippy accidentaly saw him and tried to help.

"Hi Handy. Let me open it" Flippy took a jar and without bigger problem opened it.

"Thanks Flippy. I'm glad you are he-he-he... What are you doing here!?" Handy froze. He started shout.

"Get out from me! You cold blooded murder!" Handy started flee but he stumble on roots of tree. He feelt straight on sharpend rock. Rock cut his body and some organs were ut of budy. But he still lived. He started panic.

"Handy, it's not what you think" Flippy shouted. He saw Handy in a pool of blood. His intestin was out of the body. Flippy looks at scared beaver. He whimpered. He has a flashback again: tanks, grenades, planes, himself hiding in his friend's body.

He felt into a rage. His eyes become yellow ,his teeths sharpened and Flippy's sweet voice changed to deep angry.  
He take his bowie knife and in rage pulled him into Petunia. Petunia started bawling. He tried to run but for vain. Fliqpy slit her throat. She couldn't run. Toohthy must observe her painful death. Boy looked terryfed at this scene. He cried. Unfortunately Fliqpy saw him. He jumped to him and cut Toothy's belly. Veterant akes grenade. Grenade was pulled into his mouth finnaly exploding and killed others animals. Flippy takes a breath and remembered about Handy and Flaky. He went straight them and grab a broken jar of peanut butter. Flippy dipped his knife in a butter and thurst into a Flaky's heart. Porcupine started sweel then bell pierced her skin. She popped. Finnally comes times for Handy. Flippy takes hat and put broken glass and threw it into a Handy's throat. Handy was dying in agony. Flippy looked around. It was like in horror. Everywere mutilated bodies of his victims. No one of his friends was alive.

**"You see Flippy? I thought you it will be funny" Evil yelled with smile to himself.**

Flippy heard squezze from the grass.

**"I forgive about somebody?**

Flippy walked straigh this with knife and evil grin on his face. He was going to strike when...

"CAPTAIN TEEMO ON DUTY!"

Mysterious voice shouted at Flippy and took weapon. After 2 seconds bear felt burning pain. Little poisonous dart was in his neck.

**"AWWWW! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"**

Dart absoluty blind him. He can't take breath of fresh air. Flippy felt worse from second by second. He tried to take knife and kill mystery ataker but he couldn't. He also couldn't stand up on his legs. Poison started work. He was on grass in agony. He had no luck. He fell on little green poisonous mushroom. Mushroom exploded making a lot of purple smoke. Flippy was sleepy. He lost senses.

TO BE CONTINUED..


End file.
